Maraudeur, amour et compagnie
by audrey4
Summary: Les maraudeurs, lily et ses 2 meilleurs amies sont en 7e année et elle sera riche en émotions...Comment l'histoire amoureuse de plusieurs adolescents peu tourner quand les maraudeurs en font partis... Reviews plz! -xxxxx-
1. chapitre 1» chaleur suffoquante

Chaptire 1

La nuit avait été chaude et insupportable. Poudlard avait atteint des degrés si haut que les élèves en étaient incapables de dormir et de se concentré durant les heures de cours. Dans le dortoir des filles, 3 jeunes adolescentes étaient recouvertes d'un simple drap, et même cela était très inconfortable, et elles avaient toutes des débarbouillettes mouillées sur le front. Le cadran sonnait depuis maintenant assez longtemps. Une main se glissa le long de la table de chevet qui se trouvait juste a côté du lit. Elle essaya a quelques reprise de l'éteindre, mais en vain. Elle décida donc d'utiliser un moyen un peu plus drastique, elle le lança a bout de bras dans un coin de la chambre.

-JE DETESTE CETTE TEMPÉRATURE ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Du calme Aurélie !

Aurélie Carlson était très douce sauf tôt le matin. Elle avait les cheveux très longs, noir jais et légèrement bouclé. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert si pur et si profond, qu'il était facile de si perde et de ne plus en sortir. Grande et mince, elle était un ange, mais pouvait se transformé en vrai démon si on la brusquait, se qui était plutôt rare étant donné qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de tous. Tous, excepter de ses deux amies, Lily Evans et Charlotte Smith. Cette dernière était un peu plus petite qu'aurélie mais tout aussi invisible. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux couleur violets. Et la seconde, Lily. Elle était dotée d'une chevelure rousse magnifique et des yeux vert émeraude. Lily était calme et réservée mais elle était tout de même très sympathique.

- Désoler mais il fait affreusement chaud, rétorqua Aurélie.

- Oui on arrive a peine a dormir, ajouta Charlotte, sa en devint insupportable.

- Je l'admets, mais s'était MON cadran… dit Lily, Bon 7h…on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et se préparèrent a attaquer une autre journée. L'année venait tout juste de commencer. Lily avait était nommé préfete-en-chef avec James Potter.

Elles s'habillèrent mais n'enfilèrent pas leur cape ni leur débardeur. Elle s'était vêtu seulement de leur jupe, la chemise et la cravate légèrement défaite. Le code vestimentaire avait changer quelque peu, cause d'une chaleur trop élevée.

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£

Elles descendirent les escaliers, se rendirent à la grande salle et prirent place au bout de la table et débutèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Quatre personnes apparurent au pas de la porte de la grande salle au grand bonheur des jeunes demoiselles. En effet, les maraudeurs venaient d'entrer.

Le premier était James Potter, Grand et élégant, il avait les cheveux constamment en bataille brun et il avait aussi des magnifique yeux chocolats. Il avait un grand cœur et était près a aider tous ses amis. Il était le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Toutes les filles en rêvaient et il avait sorti avec quasiment toutes les filles qui étaient à cette école.

Le second était Sirius Black, lui était tout simplement irrésistible. Son sourire faisait fondre et craquer toutes les filles sans exception et lui aussi avait sorti avec pas mal toutes les filles du château. Du haut de ses 6p3, il avait des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu profond. Il était le meilleur ami de James et le batteur de L'équipe. Il adorait, tout comme James, faire des farces aux Serpentards.

Le troisième était Remus Lupin. L'intellectuel, le sensible, le philosophe et le romantique. Il avait les cheveux châtains cendré et ses yeux couleur miel, lui donnait un petit air rêveur. Il est très mystérieux, il cache beaucoup de chose…. Comme le fait que chaque soir de pleine lune, il se transforme en loup-garou.

Le dernier était Peter Pettigrow. Il était peureux mais néanmoins gentil. Ses cheveux blond foncé et ses yeux gris lui donnait constamment un air perdu. Il était le moins populaire du groupe.

Les maraudeurs marchèrent avec assurance vers la table des Gryffondors sans se préoccuper des regards non subtils que leur lançaient la plus part des filles. Cependant trois jeunes filles étaient de pierre face au charme de ceux-ci. Lily, aurélie et Charlotte les trouvaient tout simplement arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste et mal élever. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas leur parler, mais bien sûr le fait d'être invisible leur arrangeait plutôt bien les choses.

Ils avancèrent donc vers la table tout en parlant avec frénésie de leur prochain match de Quidditch. En même temps qu'il s'assoyait, des battements d'ailes se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Des centaines et des centaines d'hiboux se posèrent tout près de leur destinataire. Un magnifique grand duc se posa aux côtés de Aurélie et lui donna une lettre. En signe de reconnaissance, elle lui caressa les plume et lui donna un morceau de bacon. Elle débuta la lecture et un sourire élimina son visage.

-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir reste ici durant les vacances de Noël, j'espère que vous aussi vous restez ?

-Moi non désoler, répondit Charlotte, je dois aller rendre visite a ma grand-mère qui est malade. Mais Lily reste sûrement.

-Oh oui , S'exclama-t-elle, je ne vais sûrement pas aller déranger princesse Pétunia dans son royaume.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rires. Elles finirent de mangé et se dirigea vers le cours le plus détester d'entre tous (ou presque) ; la potion. Elle marchèrent dans le couloir qui menait au donjon. Elles prirent place dans le fond de la classe et discutèrent de tout et de rien. La cloche sonna, le professeur Scott entra et s'écria ;

-Prenez place tout le monde et écouter attentivement ce que j'ai a dire. La moitié du cour sera de la théorie et l'autre moitié…

Les maraudeur entrèrent dans la classe comme si de rien n'était. Ils allèrent s'assoire à la table juste a côté des trois jeunes filles.

-J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas trop… reprit le M.Scott

-Non non, ça va. Répliqua James.

-Nous avions un petit empêchement, expliqua Remus, c'est pour cela que nous sommes arrivé en retard.

-Je vois. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Bon où en étais-je, a oui, et l'autre moitié du cours sera consacré a la pratique.

-Se qu'ils peuvent stupides ceux-la, murmura Lily.

-Ouen… plus que ça tu meurs, répondit Charlotte

Lucius et Severus les regardaient en riant ;

-C'est nous qui allons gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, Chuchota Lucius.

-Compte pas la-dessus LuLu, répliqua Sirius, nous allons vous écraser lors des rencontres de Quidditch.

La première heure de cours se passa relativement bien. Ils prirent des notes et écoutèrent parler le prof tout en essayant de garder l'œil ouvert. La chaleur ne s'était toujours pas estomper et les élèves se fabriquaient des éventail en papier pour se faire du vent. Ils entendaient tout le moment de se mettre en équipe et de parler de leur projet de fin de semaine à leurs amis. Le moment t'en attendu était enfin arriver. Le professeur déposa sa craie et leur annonça le début du travail. Tous les élèves étaient fin prêt à se lever, cependant le prof vint gâcher tout en leur disant ;

-Les équipes seront…

Ils se rassirent tous et attendirent avec qui il les avait placer.

-…Black ; Carlson, Lupin ; Smith, Potter; Evans, Weasley, St-Cyr…

Les équipe se formèrent peu à peu, Aurélie, quelque peu décourager, se dirigea vers le dénommé Black en question et elle entendit avec aucune surprise ;

-C'est qui Carlson ? De la part de Sirius.

Elle se dirigea timidement vers lui et prit place à ses côtés. Il se retourna et la regarda avec surprise.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette fille et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Jamais il n'aurait oublier ces yeux là.

-C'est moi Aurélie Carlson.

-...

Sirius était incapable de répondre. Le vert des yeux d'aurélie avait pris possession de son cerveau, il revient finalement sur terre quand celle-ci rompis le contacte pour commencer le travail qui avait été inscrit au tableau.

-Au fait mon c'est Sirius Black, dit-il.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Trancha Aurélie sans se préoccuper de la main que Sirius lui avait offert. Tien, perd les sang-sus qui sont dans le bocal à côté de toi et tranche les finement.

Tout le long qu'elle donnait ses instructions à Sirius, jamais elle n'Avait lever la tête et continuait la potion sans se préoccuper du regard incompris que lui lançait le jeune homme assit près d'elle.

Le cours continua comme ça ; Aurélie continuait d'ignorer Sirius et Lui, essaya tant bien que mal de capter les yeux de sa coéquipière.

Du côté de Lily et James, tout semblait bien se dérouler. Lily riait des blagues que James faisait à l'égard des Serpentards et James regardait rire Lily. Il la trouvais vraiment gentille et il trouvait aussi qu'elle avait un excellent sens de l'humour (normal puisqu'elle riait de ses blagues.)

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

Le premier cour étant terminé, les élèves sortirent de la classe et tous se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cour. Le cours suivant des élèves de septième année était métamorphose.

Lily, Charlotte et Aurélie prirent le chemin de ce cours tout en discutant de tout et de rien, quand la discussion se dirigea bien vite vers un sujet plus précis.

-Pas forte les équipes... dit Aurélie

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, questionna Charlotte, Sirius me semble très gentil.

-Il est arrogant, il se croit meilleur que tout le monde... je vous le dis, ce gars la, je le vois aller depuis la première année et il est toujours aussi hautain et insolant.

-Oui, bon, toutes les équipes ne sont pas toutes aussi pires que ça...

-Oui c'est sure Charlotte toi tu es avec le magnifique Remus Lupin, tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre.

-Oui, Aurélie et moi on t'a vu parler avec lui, tu avais l'air au pays imaginaire. Quoi qu'on te comprend il est si charmant, attentionné..

-Mystérieux, intelligent...

-D'accord, d'accord, coupa Charlotte. Si vous le trouver si charmant, vous n'avez qu'a le demander en mariage.

-Voyons, pour qui nous prends-tu, dit Lily avec un air faussement offusqué, nous sommes tes amies, jamais nous allons te le voler.

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la classe laissant derrière elle deux jeunes filles qui étaient pliée en deux à force de rire.

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

Le soir était maintenant arrivé et les filles étaient assises à la table de Gryffondor et elles mangeaient. Elles étaient tellement absorbées par leur conversation qu'elle ne remarquèrent même pas les personnes s'assoire à côté d'elles.

Aurélie fut la première à le remarquer et arrêta de parler. Lily et Charlotte remarquèrent le visage surpris de leur amie et remarquèrent à leurs tours les gars qui venaient de se joindre à eux.

-Salut les filles, dit Sirius avec un large sourire, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On vient mangé, comme vous, répondit James à la place de Sirius qui regardait Aurélie avec surprise.

-Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi avec NOUS...

-Parce qu'on en a envi, rétorqua Sirius qui revenait de reprendre ses esprits. Sirius prit un air de chien battu qui en fait craquer plus d'une. Vous ne nous trouver pas sympa ?

Amy fit un faux sourit et on put entendre un faible ''Non pas vraiment'' qui fut entendu seulement par Lily.

-SSSSSIIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSS.

-Hé merde !

-C'est qui elles, demanda Charlotte avec amusement.

Deux poupées Barbie venaient de s'avancer vers Sirius et James.

-Nous on s'est vraiment ennuyer de vous les gars.

-Et bien pas nous désoler, répondit James sur un ton glacial.

-Ce que tu peux être drôle Jay.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

La jeune femme fit la moue qui rappela à Lily le visage de sa chère sœur Pétunia. L'autre s'assis à côté de Sirius et poussa assez brutalement Aurélie qui était à côté. Celle-ci se leva du banc et s'en alla sous le regarde déçu de Sirius. Ses deux copines la suivit et la trouvèrent dans la salle commune où elle lui demandèrent l'explication pour laquelle elle était partit aussi vite.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Commença Lily.

-Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ses gars la et je déteste ses deux conasses.

-D'accord pour les deux filles, mais les gars me semble s'incère et très gentil…

-Tu as toujours était naïve Charlotte.

Charlotte ne répliqua pas car elle savait qu'Aurélie ne voulais pas être méchante. Elle avait passer sa vie à construire des murs autour d'elle et seule Charlotte et Lily étaient capable de les traversés. Aurélie trouvait ça sans doute bizarre que d'autres personne qu'elles lui parle et ça ni Charlotte ni Lily ne comprenait pas puisqu'elles la trouvaient vraiment géniale.

Lily décida de changer de sujet et parla de comment Lucius Malfoy pouvait être aussi laid. Toutes les trois rirent pendant vraiment longtemps sans remarquer la présence d'un certain groupe.

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

AVEC LES MARAUDEURS 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est pauvre conne voulait merde, Elle on fait fuir les filles. Dit James

-Ouen. Mais elles n'ont pas l'air de nous aimer. Avoua Sirius.

-On devrait peu-être aller les voir pour s'excuse. Proposa Remus. Elles sont sûrement dans la salle commune

Les trois gars montèrent les escaliers et James dit le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et remarqua les filles qui étaient assise sur un divan près du foyer qui leur faisait dos. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles ne les avaient même pas attendu rentrer. Sirius toussa et fit sursauter les filles.

-On ne vous dérange pas tout de même ? Dit James.

-Non, non. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Demanda Lily

-Non on vient a peine d'arriver. Répondit Remus

Ils allèrent s'assoire au bord du feu pour pouvoir parler avec les filles. Aurélie, qui était assez mal assise, se replace et remmena ses jambes contre elle. Se qui fit rire Sirius.

-On s'excuse pour tout à leur. Dit Sirius, on ne voulait pas que vous partiez. C'est à cause des deux autres filles qui n'arrête pas de nous suivre partout.

-Avoue que t'aime ça. Dit Aurélie.

-Quoi ! Demanda Sirius qui ne semblait pas avoir très bien compris.

-Tu adore que les filles te regardent et te veulent toutes. Reprit Aurélie.

-Je n'ai jamais penser ça. Dit Sirius qui s'était lever sous l'effet de la colère.

Aurélie se leva a son tour.

-Avoue, Avoue donc. Cria Aurélie, Tu te tient tu juste avec nous parce que tu veux avoir plus de filles dans ton tableau de cruise ou non encore mieux… pour pratiquer ton charme, qui est nul d'ailleurs, pour d'autres filles avec plus de poitrine et moins de cervelle.

- Aurélie calme toi. Dit Lily pour essayer de faire taire Aurélie

-C'est beau, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuite tout le monde.

Elle monta les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière elle. Lily et Charlotte s'excusa et allèrent rejoindre le petit démon dans leur chambre.

Sirius n'en revenait pas, est-ce vraiment ça l'image qu'il projetait? Il rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de séduire, lui et James. Et ça marchait la plupart du temps. Sauf que là il avait cogné un mur!

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer, N'OUBLIEZ SURTOUT PAS de me laisser vos commentaires, ils seront touts les bienvenus

Audrey

-xxxx-


	2. chapitre 2» Inquiètude, surprise et bave...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci beaucoup pour les reviews.. les réponses sont plus basses… Continuer à me les envoyer !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Chapitre 2 

Ce matin là était tout aussi chaud que la journée précédente. Tout le monde avait très bien dormit excepter Aurélie qui avait rejouer dans sa tête, la scène qu'elle avait faite hier devant les maraudeurs et ses amies. Elle en avait fait trop et elle le savait, cependant elle ne le regrettait pas. Il n'avait ce qu'il méritait, depuis le temps qu'il se pavanait devant tout le monde avec une nouvelle fille sous son bras à chaque semaine. Et ces filles là n'étaient vraiment pas mieux, car elles se jetaient toues à ses pieds comme si c'était l'homme idéal !

Elle se leva et décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle prit un livre et s'installa dans le divan le plus confortable. Un feu dansait dans la cheminer, mais à cause de la chaleur pesante qui régnait dans la salle, la chaleur des flammes avait était remplacer par des flammes qui dégageait une douce fraîcheur qui améliorait considérablement la température de la pièce. Elle débuta sa lecture, mais elle ne dura pas très longtemps car elle s'endormit…

Lily se réveilla et constata qu'il manquait quel qu'un dans le dortoir. Elle se demandait bien où pouvait bien se trouver Aurélie à cette heure même si c'était un jour d'école.  
Elle décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune pour voir si elle y était. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, dans la salle, elle ne vit personne (Aurélie dormait, et on ne pouvait pas la voir…) Lily se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être être dans la volière pour envoyer un message à ses parents. Elle entrepris le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à la volière. En chemin elle remarqua quelqu'un qui était de dos. « Qu'est-ce qu'un élève peut bien faire dans le couloir à 6 heurs du matin ? »

La personne en question se retour n'a comme pour répondre à la question pensée par Lily. Celle-ci reconnue ses cheveux bruns en bataille et sa silhouette.

James regarda Lily encore en pyjama « Je n'avais jamais remarquer comment elle pouvait être aussi belle. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors. Ce fut Lily qui rompît la première.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me promenais c'est tout, je te retour la question, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ?

-Je cherche Aurélie, tu ne l'aurais pas vus par hasard ?

-Non, désoler de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Elle avait l'air en colère hier, elle ne se serait pas fâcher pour un rien ?

-C'est parce que tu ne l'as connais même pas. Sinon tu comprendrais…

-Alors, toi, explique-le moi.

Lily soupira. Il lui faisait perde son temps et elle commença réellement à se demander où son amie pouvait bien être.

-Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, personne ne fait attention à elle. Elle a commencé a s'intégrer au personne que dès son arriver à Poudlard, quand elle nous a rencontrer. Sûrement que le fait que Black s'intéresse à elle lui fait peur, vu qu'elle n'est pas habituer, elle croit qu'il se moque d'elle…

-C'est stupide, pourquoi elle pense comme ça ?

-C'est justement ce que je disais, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne la connais vraiment pas. Pour elle, se n'est pas normal que du monde s'intéresse à elle. Sa vie n'a pas été facile tu sais.

-Comment ça, tu parle avec ses amis ou avec sa famille ?

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde je t'en prie, Potter.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard. Il l'a regarda s'enfoncer dans les escaliers qui mènent à la volière.

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

Aurélie se réveilla quelques secondes après que Lily eut descendu les escaliers pour aller à sa recherche. Elle s'assit plus confortablement et se remit à sa lecture passionnante, _les dames de Beauchênes._ Une histoire au temps de la Nouvelle-France vraiment captivante. Une histoire d'amour bien sûr.  
Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrire et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.  
Tout à coup quelqu'un se jeta sur le divan et la secoua…

-OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ! Je t'ai chercher partout !

-J'étais ici, sagement assoupit !

-Ohhh…. Je croyais que tu venais de recevoir une lettre de toi famille et que, bien tu sais, la dernière fois que ça t'ai arriver on ne t'as pas vu pendant une semaine, j'était vraiment inquiète.

-Merci de te soucier de moi Lil', mais je vais très bien, peut-être à part mon surcot d'humeur d'hier soir, mais bon je crois que Black va enfin me laisser tranquille.

-Il est peut-être sincère et peut-être qu'il cherche à te connaître ?

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu sais on ne change pas du jour au lendemain. Il ne m'avait jamais remarquer avant cette année et ça fait 6 ans qu'on est dans la même classe et qu'il est assit en face de nous en potion

-Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais fais quand même attention, on ne sait jamais. Avec toutes les filles qui font partit de son fan club, y ne faudrait surtout que tu te les mettes toutes à dos ! Tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivante si tu le blesse.

-Oh, mais je suis prête à prendre le risque ! Et de tout façon, avant que Black s'intéresse à moi les grenouilles vont pouvoir voler !

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

-Maintenant que toutes les notes sont prises je vous prierais de vous mettre en équipe immédiatement et de commencer la potion d'aujourd'hui.

Lily se dirigea vers son partenaire de classe et prit place à ses côtés. Elle sortit de son sac, sa plume et un cahier de note pour transcrire les instructions qui étaient écrite au tableau.  
James, lui, se contenta de la regarder faire, admirant ses cheveux qui retombaient à gauche de son visage comme un voile de feu qui les séparait.

-Est-ce que tu as fini par retrouver ton amie ?

-oui, merci de t'en soucier ! «Depuis quand James _L'arrogant _Potter se souciait du monde ? » pensa Lily

-Et... eh… toi, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, tu veux bien m'aider à couper les ailes de chauve-souris s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite.

James prit une pogné d'ailes dans le sceau qui se trouvait à côté de sa place. Il les déposa toutes sur le comptoir, en prit une et s'apprêta à la couper.

-Tu devrais faire attention en coupant ces ailes, conseilla Lily

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis un professionnel. James lui fit un clin d'œil

Il trancha l'aile en question et un liquide verdâtre gicla et atteint l'œil gauche du professionnel en question. Lily essaya d'étouffer un rire mais rien à faire. Un rire délicieux arriva aux oreilles de James.

-Je ne vois pas DU TOUT ce qui te fait rire !

-Désoler de vous dire ça Môôsieur le professionnel, mais je t'avais prévenue.

-À la place de te moquer de moi, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider !

Lily continua à rire mais décida tout de même d'aider le pauvre James. Elle prie un linge exprès pour ce type d'incident à le passa sous l'eau froide. Elle prit le visage du blesser entre ses mains et se simple contacte fit frissonner James. Lily passa le linge sur l'œil contaminer du liquide et quelques secondes plus tard, l'œil était pratiquement rétabli.

James qui était encore son le choc de se contact et fut surpris de la réaction qu'il avait éprouvé.

-Tu as vraiment du talent pour guérir toutes les sortes de blessure, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-J'ai fit un ingrédient secret qui guérit tout.

-Ah oui et lequel ?

-Du savon, répondit-elle simplement

Elle ria doucement et leur contact visuel fut interrompu par le professeur Scott.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais ici c'est un cours pas un endroit pour se faire de caresse !

-Je ne le caressais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Lily

La cloche sonna et tout le monde prélevèrent un échantillon de leur potion. Ils sortirent de la clase et James attendit Lily au bord de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la !

-Bien, je t'attends, il me semble que c'est évident, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Pour t'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle.

-Je crois que je vais trouver toute seule, merci.

Elle monta les escaliers et laissa un James surpris de cette réponse un peu haineuse.

-Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Roméo.

Remus vient s'accouder sur l'épaule de James et lui donna une tape d'encouragement. Ils entendirent un grognement et les deux se retournèrent en même tant pour voir une Aurélie plus que furieuse et recouverte de bave visqueuse des épaules jusqu'au pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arriver ! Questionna Remus car James était trop occuper a rire.

-Demande le à Sirius.

Le concerner arriva et prit Aurélie par les épaules et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, c'était un accident, croit moi !

-Ne te confond pas en excuse, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

Sirius resta figé et ne su quoi répondre. Pourquoi refusait-elle de croit qu'il voulait être ami !

-Par..pardon !

-Oh laisse tomber tu veux…

-Si j'avais pu, j'aurait reçu ce sceau de bave à ta place !

-Oh oui… alors tient !

Elle prit une énorme pognée de bave qui se trouvait sur sa chemise et prit bien soins d'en prendre BEAUCOUP. Elle lui lança en plein visage et tourna les talons aussi vite que Sirius avait vu venir le projectile visqueux.

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£

oOo

Voilà ! Un autre chapitre. Même si j'ai de la difficulté à l'écrire j'espère qu'il nous à plus !

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le plaisir que j'ai eu quand j'ai découvert les tonnes de Reviews (bon d'accord il en avait six mais pour moi, ces des tonnes comparer aux autres !)

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui on pris le temps de m'en envoyer, et il me donne le courage de continuer !

Berry Flameglitter : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Du grand art tu n'exagèrerait pas un petit peu ! Hihihi mais merci quand même… pour James et Lily… Quand pense tu -engueulade

- Ou bien amoureux au tout débout…

Réécrit moi vite pour me dire se que tu en pense -xxx-

JaeJae : Merci merci, et pour ton information c'est _une_ histoire ! Plaisir de t'aider… Aller dit moi se que tu en pense -xxx-

hermy62 (pthierry62free.fr) : Voilà la suite-xxx-

SusyBones : Moi aussi j'adore Sirius et James ! merci énormément

angesalvatrice : Merci pour tes encouragements -xxx-

Continuer à me faire parvenir vos commentaires ! J'adore ça -xxxxxx-


	3. Chapitre 3» Dis toi qu'il y a un ciel da...

Chapitre 3

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient les visages des maraudeurs qui étaient étendus sur la pelouse au bord du lac. La fin des cours venait d'arriver ainsi que la fin de semaine. Les garçons attendaient le souper avec impatience et un silence paisible planait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rompu par Remus ;

Je vous ai vu James, toi et Lily.

Quoi, s'étonna Sirius qui s'était appuyé sur les coudes, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Lily.

Tu ne nous avais pas dis ça, ajouta Peter

Rien, s'indigna James, Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle !

Du calme, je voulais simplement faire allusion au cours de potion. Est-ce que ton œil va bien ?

Oui, grommela-t-il.

C'est sûr que tu as reçu le meilleur des traitements.

C'était seulement du savon…

Je ne te parlais pas du savon.

James allait répliquer pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour tout que ce contact ne lui avait rien fait, quand ils entendirent la cloche sonner pour annoncer le début du souper.  
Ayant attendu plus de 15 minutes avec une faim de loup, (ce qui était beaucoup trop) l'affamé Sirius se leva plus vite que son ombre et se dirigea à la course vers le château. Il tourna le coin pour s'orienter vers la grande salle et renversa quelqu'un. Il se retrouva coucher sur elle et ses yeux n'arrivait pas à se décrocher des siens.

Désoler de te dire ça, mais tu peses une tonne, c'est fou ça !

Sirius sortit de sa transe et se leva pour laisser la pauvre Aurélie respirer un peu.

Désolé ! Quand je suis affamé, c'est mon estomac qui contrôle mon cerveau.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, bien qu'il savait qu'elle allait la lui refuser. À son grand étonnement, elle l'accepta avec un sourire radieux. Jamais il allait oublier ce sourire, jamais…

Merci c'est très gentil.

Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Ce geste le fit rire. Sirius se leva et lui adressa un sourire à son tour. Il connaissait bien la réputation de ce sourire. C'était son arme secrète. C'était son coup de grâce. D'habitude, il l'utilisait après des jours de séductions intenses ou pour que la fille ou si vous préféré sa proie, tombe littéralement dans ses bras fort et musclé.

Cependant ce sourire qui lui avait adresser fut spontané et sincère.

Aurais-je vu un sourire qui me serait destiné, dit-il d'un air faussement surpris.

Ne croit pas que tes complots de paris fonctionnent. Répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne gagneras jamais. Pas avec moi en-tout-cas.

De quoi tu parle merde ! Crois-tu vraiment que je te parle simplement pour une histoire de pari stupide ?

Aurélie fit mine de réfléchir.

Oui s'est exactement ce que je cois, je connais ta réputation Black.

Et pourquoi tu crois ça ?

À toi de me répondre, pourquoi tu veux tant me connaître ?

Parc… et bien parce que…

Veux-tu que je t'aide à te démerder ? Je pourrais peut-être trouver à ta place la réponse.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l'expliquer, moi-même je ne comprends pas ! C'est vrai ça. Peut-être que tu ne vaux pas la que je m'intéresse à toi !

Les yeux d'Aurélie s'embuèrent. Elle le regarda avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de détresses. Elle recula lentement et s'enfuit précipitamment vers les escaliers, Au passage, elle se heurta contre quelqu'un sans prendre la peine de regarder celle qu'elle avait bousculée. Charlotte se retourna et l'appela à mainte reprise, sans succès. Elle rapporta son regard sur Sirius qui regrettait amèrement les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Aurélie n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Sirius. Ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerf et a chaque fois qu'Aurélie passait a moins de deux mètres de lui, il soupirait bruyamment en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Courage mon vieux, tenta James, elle va revenir, personne ne peut te résister.

Excepté elle, soupira Sirius. Elle est vraiment unique, merveilleuse…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagit comme ça. Jamais je n'aurais du lui dire ça.

T'en fais pas Black, je vais lui parler moi et tenter quelque chose, ajouta Lily.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina et prit les deux mains de Lily dans les siennes.

Voilà ce qui ferait de toi la fille la plus extraordinaire. James, j'ai toujours dit que tu savais les choisir.

Il se retourna et courut à travers le couloir en chantant à tu tête.

De quoi il voulait parler James ?

Ptff, aucune idée, répliqua James en rougissant. On va manger maintenant ?

D'accord.

¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

Lily trouva Aurélie assise a rebord de la fenêtre en train d'écrire ce qui semblait être un message.

Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Aurélie sursauta et cacha le bout de parchemin derrière elle.

Rien de spéciale. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas avec le beau, le merveilleux et l'adorable James Potter.

Arrête ça je t'en prie, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler de lui.

Pour parler de quoi d'abord ?

D'une certaine personne qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, qui est incroyablement beau et qui se nomme Sirius Black.

Quoi ! Comme si Black pourrait tomber amoureux avec moi, c'est stupide !

Pourquoi s'est si stupide ?

Je veux dire que, c'est totalement invraisemblable que quelqu'un tombe en amour avec moi.

Voyons Aurélie, tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu te crois être ! Tu vaux la peine que quelqu'un soit tombé amoureux de toi après un simple coup d'œil. Pourquoi ne laisse tu pas la chance à Sirius de te montrer à quel point il tien à toi ?

Aurélie soupira longuement et regarda par la fenêtre. Quand elle se retourna, Lily voyait bien qu'elle refoulait ses larmes.

Je viens y penser, comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit Lil'.

Aurélie, est-ce qu'il y a de l'espoir.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un léger sourire.

Une lueur…

Lily se retourna pour regarder dehors et vit le papier que Aurélie avait essayer de dissimuler derrière son dos. Elle hésita un moment, mais elle finit par le prendre et le déchiffonner. Ce qui était écrit dessus était une lettre qu'elle s'était écrite à elle-même. Tout au long de la lecture les yeux de Lily s'inondèrent. Comment son amie pouvait garder toute cette détresse et tout ce désarroi à l'intérieur, confrontée à elle-même.  
Sur le bout de parchemin il était écrit ;

Arrête de porter

Tout le poids du destin

Sur ton dos

Je serai encore là demain

Même si fait pas plus beau

Éteins le tonnerre

Qui gronde en toi ma belle Aurélie

Tu sais qu'on est que du monde

Et que le monde est petit

Tout petit

Trop petit

Pour tout savoir

Pour tout comprendre

Beaucoup de chose plus grande

Plus grande que nous

Mais peut-être bien que des fois

Y'a tout simplement rien

Rien à comprendre

Rien à comprendre

Pourquoi si tôt elle est partie Laissant un chagrin trop gros

Dans tes yeux

Rien à faire du bon dieu

Quand on trouve pas les mots

Pour expliquer

Pour expliquer

Mais arrête de pleurer

Ma belle Auré..

Dis-toi qu'il y a un ciel

Caché dans ton nuage

Et que même la peine

Que tu traînes comme un bagage N'est pas si mortelle…

Que tu traînes comme un bagage N'est pas si mortelle…

£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦£¦

_misstyc, freyja, Lanata, Lunepotter_ : Je vous remercie énormément pour le temps que voua avez pris pour me laisser un petit message, c'est très très

apprécié.

__

_LiL'LoRy : _Merci BEAUCOUP pour tes encouragements. Merci d'être toujours la pour moi. Merci d'être tout simplement toi ! Je t'aime __


End file.
